The Rise of MI 23
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: With school coming toan end and no job offer in place from M.I.9 The Spies meet with Mr Flatley to discuss their education. Going to check with frank before deciding on anything a New group has come in with a job offer
1. Cjapter 1 - No More MI High

**St Hearts High School**

"Well I'm sorry to hear you are leaving the school I hope your post school careers go well, Hearing some of our students have been offered government jobs was fantastic" Mrs King explained as Dan, Keri, Tom Aneisha sat in the office

"Well we should be going Auntie, Our new jobs start tomorrow, we need to go and pack"

The four MI High spies left the office

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to miss this place Keri commented

"We should talk to Frank and Stella If they have anything for us" Dan replied

As they walked towards the secret entrance to the spy base a tall well built Man brushed past them knocking into Dan causing him to stumble

"Oi Watch where you're going, you nearly flattened me"

"Did I?, suppose your more fragile than you look" The large man replied

The guy moved on as the four spies continued to the secret door opening the switch Tom pushed a thumb onto the reader opening the door the crowded inside a pulled the broom activating the Lift The floor dropped as the four school uniforms were replaced by MI9 uniforms the door opening and the Agents walking out into the underground base.

"Agents good to see you It's not great news I'm afraid, your schooling is at an end and As you advance into your adult lives your Roles within MI High come to an end"

"So we're out of a job Frank?" Keri asked

"From MI9 Yes" Frank replied

"However, MI - 23 Might have a few suggestions" another voice spoke as from behind frank walked the same guy from upstairs, he pulled an ID card "Bryan Blackwood MI23 From what Agent London, Chief Agent Knight and My Bosses told me We're the next evolution of MIHigh, and You guys are on our shopping list"

"You are MI23?" Dan said in disbelief

"Feel free to have your tech guy look me up" Bryan replied a sideways glance at Tom

"Tom?" Dan asked

"Dan I've heard of him, I don't need to look him up, Bryan Blackwood, A Executive member of MI23 a unit operated by The father and Son Duo of Edward and Oscar Dixon- Halliday, He's been involved in several counter terrorism Missions in the last year"

Bryan nodded impressed at Tom's knowledge

"You certainly know your stuff Agent Tupper"

"Oscar was your direct predecessor Dan, If there's anyone I'd trust with your next role within the Secret Service it'd be him"

"What if we say No?" Dan asked

Bryan grinned to everyone's surprise he pressed a button on an earpiece, Z could you come on down please, If you're undecided I was given permission to bait your hand" Bryan said as he walked in front of the Elevator door the doors opened and out walked former MI High agent Zoe she stepped out of the door and high fived Bryan's waiting hand

"Hey guys, Bryan and the Team found me and offered me a job they thought i might be needed to get you guys to trust them here look" The redheaded ex girlfriend of Dan said handing him her ID that read 'Zoe MI23 Field Agent"

"Agents i cannot tell you what to do but I would highly recommend you take Bryan up on the offer"

"Zoe I'll leave you with your former teammates and Let you catch up, If you want to take me up on the offer I'll be outside, O and E asked me to Call in" Bryan said stepping into the elevator the door closing

"I'm totally taking the offer Bryan is enough of a name but the two Dixon-Halliday's are Military Intelligence Gods, Frank thanks for arranging this" Tom said shaking Frank's hand and walking towards the door.

"Tom hold on, I'm coming with you, Frank See you again" Anesha said following the technical agent.

"Wait up guys" Keri replied following their lead the trio entering the elevator and going up.

Frank looked to Dan Who was chatting to Zoe

"I always planned to come back for you I just got sidetracked, I'm so proud of you finishing off KORPS, When Bryan told me he was coming for you i had to come along we never got to see how we felt"

"There just something I don't like about Bryan"

"Bryan does that, He's a bit blunt but he's an absolute tactical demon, please give him a chance"

In the school

Bryan walked down the corridor towards the Entrance the three Agents caught up to him

"Oh hey guys you made your decision?"

"We're taking the job"

"Brilliant thats some good news to pass on to E and O"

"You keep using letters why?" Keri asked

"ah sorry force of habit I've been on a lot of counter terrorism jobs and keeping names secret is a big deal during those" Bryan replied A light flashed on his lapel "One moment guys got a call coming through" he tapped a button on his earpiece.

"E?"

"we've got a mission for you B, All of our team are needed on this one, did you recruit the MI High team?" Edward asked

"So far I've got 3 out of 4 E, Morgan has yet to make his mind up Z is talking to him they have history"

"Yes well this is a big one so i've sent my son and his girlfriend to come and pick you up They'll be with you shortly, I'll see you soon"

"Prepare mission kits for all of us E he'll come round" Bryan replied cutting communications

"Did you say mission Kits?" Keri asked

"That i did, It's straight onto a job tomorrow"

"Brilliant" Tom replied

"I Don't know what you're so excited about you sit behind a computer eating biscuits" Dan replied as He and Zoe joined them

"Not too late are we?" He added everyone noticing his physical closeness to Zoe

A large van pulled up

"Just in time" Bryan replied shaking Dan's hand

The doors opened and out of the Front got Oscar Dixon-Halliday Carrie Stewart.

Bryan approached Oscar the two shaking hands

"You Got Them all then Bry?, Nice work" Oscar commented his blonde hair Slicked down.

"Guys hop in, I'm Carrie one of your predecessors"

"I'm Oscar I too was on Frank's team" Oscar added as Bryan and the MI High team got into the Side of the van and Oscar and carrie got into the front the van pulling away.

 **A/N** **I wanted to write this** **I've been watching the show via YouTube of late and have been motivated to try and write something in this fandom.** **I'm more than happy to continue this if there is enough interest in this story continuing just for a heads up I do intend to write in all of the MI High teams so yes Blaine and Daisy are in this universe somewhere.** **Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading let me know what your thoughts in the feedback**

 **There will be Bond references in upcoming chapters**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Home

**The Rise of M.I. 23**

 **Chapter 2**

The Van pulled up by an unsuspecting building a roadside phone sitting there Reaching out of the window Carrie dialed a number, moments later a wall opened up Oscar driving the van inside.

Bryan opened the rear doors

"Ah i do love to be home" the large agent commented walking over to a motorcycle parked against the wall.

"Cool Bike" Keri commented

"She's mine, State of the art my pet project" Bryan replied.

"Sooo what do we do now?" Keri asked

Bryan led the way down a decline reaching a big metal door a fingerprint sensor taking his print and opening the door.

"Ah you've arrived good work Bryan, Carrie, Oscar, Zoe Welcome Agents" a voice spoke as a man walked forward out of the shadows revealing British Intelligence Icon Edward Dixon-Halliday the older agents hair dressed in a black suit.

"Welcome to MI-23 British intelligence's clean up squad I as you may have already been told an Edward Dixon Halliday and you've already met my three senior Agents

My Son Oscar, Carrie, Zoe and Bryan, I need to brief Oscar and Carrie for a mission, the rest of you Follow Bryan Zoe and settle in" Edward said as He and the two elites went into a briefing room Bryan remaining at the front of the school group.

"Well As you guys have probably noticed this place is very large and entirely underground this is our main briefing room the rooms off to the right are briefing rooms, follow me down the corridor to the left i'll show you to the quarters.

Bryan lead the group along the corridor stopping at a room

"Dan this one's yours" Zoe Encouraged The Red head tapping the keypad the door opening she looked to Bryan and a silent message passed the large man smirking for a second and turning leading the group Sans Dan Zoe on.

They reached another room and Bryan activated the keypad "Had this one put together for You Tom, Frank briefed us that you were the tech guy so this one is kitted out with a gadget workshop"

"Yes" the tech agent celebrated pressing the keypad and rushing inside

"Yours is opposite Anesha" Bryan added opening another door, the teen heading inside"

Keri and Bryan walked on Stopping at the next door

"So this one must be mine then?" Keri said a smile on her face"

"Mine actually, You're next door" Bryan said opening the door for the redhead watching as she went inside.

"It's free time till the morning if you need anything come and get me alright?" Bryan said As the door closed.

She settled into the room and soon fell asleep on the bed.

Later that night she awoke looking around to the bedside clock reading it and groaning she sat up and got off the bed sliding into her slippers and walking through her door.

She walked along to the next room noticing the light on in the room she pressed her finger on the reader the door opening

Bryan was sat on a bench Dressed in tracksuit trousers and a vest his hand on a Pretty big looking weight as he curled his bicep e looked up at the sound of the door putting the weight down with a small thud

"Everything alright Keri ge asked the redhead silently watching admiring the physique of the agent.

"urm i was just having a walk and your light was on and urm…" Keri blustered a blush rising on her face

Bryan walked over ushering the girl into the room and over to the bench she sat down and looked around the room

Her eyes stopped on a wall Above a table covered in firearm equipment

A few guns Hooked on the wall.

Bryan handed her some water and sat alongside the pretty redhead.

After a few sips of water Keri awoke from her daze "Did I just?...

Bryan nodded a huge smile threatening to crack

"Don't worry about it"

Keri eyed the weapons table

"Bryan have you...killed people?"

Bryan looked to his new colleague

"In all truth I have yes, my job when i went undercover was to take out a terror cell so that's what i did in our line of work some people have to be taken out"

Keri listened as he spoke before nodding

"How many have you killed?"

"It's not easy to count so i won't, What i will tell you Keri is every kill was in the line of duty, and was for the right reason"

Bryan smiled and got up offering his hand to Keri "Now let's get you back to your room tomorrow morning will be here soon and We have work to do, do you want me to walk with you?"

Keri nodded taking the offered hand Bryan led the way through his door into the hall

They walked along to the next door and Keri opened it stepping inside as the door closed behind her.

The next morning The group gathered in the briefing room

Bryan In swat like attire stood at a counter Cleaning a gun a Glock 19 He then screwed a silencer onto the end of the gun looked it over nodded and tucked it into a Holster on his shoulder

"Morning Guys hope you are well rested We've a mission to do"

Edward walked out of the side

"MI9 reported two agents captured a week ago Oscar and Carrie are on Reconnaissance to ensure the two agents are still there Oscar reported in that they are indeed still in captivity" the older Agent said taking a breath before continuing

"You will be going in as part of a negotiation team to get them out"

"The plan is we join up with Oscar and Carrie"

Bryan started

"Keri and Aneisha go in with Oscar and Carrie As the negotiation team" Edward supplied

"Dan, Zoe and I will be the Breach team while the fake negotiations are ongoing we will Attack" Bryan added

"Wait if we're the distraction how're we getting out" Aneisha asked

"You'll be equipped to take care of yourselves but we will have your back" Bryan replied

"Agents i know you have only just joined our team, and believe me i've a heavy heart giving you such a mission 18 hrs from your arrival but Frank and Stella reported well on you and you are going out with our best trio

I Have the utmost faith in you Now Go" Edward said as Bryan indicated an equipment room

"Mission On"

 **A/N**

 **So this was a bit strange to write**

 **Hopefully Bryan isn't too great he's a guy who has a past that i hope to incorporate soon.**

 **Let me know what you thought guys**


End file.
